View content advisory for Stockholmer.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 5/10. The entire film has depictions of rape. A man discusses with a therapist how it feels when he get's an erection and when he rapes someone. He descrips this in detail. Also several photos are shown of completely naked women who have been victim of sexual assaults. There is a graphic video shown of a man raping a woman. This is not shown in detail. A woman dreams that she is raped by a man (she wakes up before she is raped). Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. The entire film is very bloody and graphic. Not for the faint of heart! - The film opens with a video of a man planning to rape a woman, the rape is not shown. But the woman is shown gagged and her hands cuffed to a bed and the man walks to the bed and we hear screaming. It is said that this is the seventh video sended to the police of a rape. - We see a completely naked corpse with blood all over and she is covered in bloody cuts. It is also said that the female victim was raped. - A man is shot through the arm (we see blood spray). - A prisoner is tortured for information by a man (he has a black hood placed over his head) and the man first beats him on the head with a plastic pillow (we hear him screaming in pain) and the interrogator then strangles him with a rope (we hear the man struggling to breath) and he just stops when the man is about to faint. - A man is slapped on the face. - A man talks with his therapist in detail about removing a woman's heart and eating it. - A prisoner is shown with it's throat slit open and laying in a pool of blood. - A woman finds her house covered in bloody words. - A corpse (with it's heart removed) is shown laying in a closet (this scene is quite jumpy and the body has it's chest cut open but it is hard to catch). - A woman has a dream of a man holding her beating heart (the heart is very bloody). - A woman shoots her husband and two children (this is not bloody). Profanity: Profanity: 7/10. 50 uses of "fuck" and several derivatives, some of them in sexual context. Also some other profanities like "freak" and "idiot". A man is said to be a rapist. Some sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 1/10. In one scene, we see a woman drinking a glass of wine. UNSIGNIFICANT! Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. The entire film is very frightening. It's about a clinical psychologist who after the escape of a psychopathic serial killer discovers that she becoming crazy and delusional. It also contains several intense/disturbing scenes of rape, although most is quick and off-screen. Also some jumpy scenes. This film it definately not recommended for young kids! It is more frightening than bloody. total count examination: 33/50.